In a conventional display device, a pixel is made up of sub-pixels in three colors of red, green and blue (RGB). In practical application, a resolution of the display device may be increased by increasing Pixels Per Inch (PPI) of the display device. In order to increase the PPI, it is necessary to decrease the size of pixels and an interval between pixels. Whereas, the process will reach a limit as the process is refined continuously.
In the conventional technology, three sub-pixels constitute a pixel. When a display device requires larger quantity of pixels to display at high resolution, more sub-pixels are demanded.
In the conventional technology, an actual display resolution of a display device is the same as its physical resolution. In order to obtain a higher display resolution, it is necessary to add the number of sub-pixels to increase the physical resolution of the display device. Due to the limit of process, it is hard to increase more sub-pixels if the number of sub-pixels has been increased to some extent. Numerous sub-pixels in the display device demand more data lines, such that power consumption of the display device is improved and an aperture ratio of the display device is reduced. In addition, there are a large number of sub-pixels in the display device and each sub-pixel is small in size, which causes difficulty in manufacturing process and high costs.